


Come Closer

by requiemofspirit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, he says kitten a lot, i'm a slut for being called kitten so, no beta we die like men, why is that a tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit
Summary: The way you really wanted things to end when you and Satan get stuck in the cave on the beach, without being cockblocked by Mammon.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains slight spoilers for Satan’s UR+ Devilgram story, “Caves Require Caution”!**
> 
> Happy birthday Satan! I wanted to write something as my little gift to him. So please have my alternate ending to his UR+ Devilgram story. Sorry, had to reupload!
> 
> Tumblr: ibelongtowrath.

There’s _sunlight_. 

You never thought you would see the sun in the Devildom. You shake your head slightly, reminding yourself that it’s just magic, but it doesn’t matter. The warmth, the light kissing your skin as the tide laps gently at your feet, the ocean breeze rolling off the waves and caressing your face: you take it all in, savoring every single moment. Your arms open wide, eager to embrace the siren song of the sea, calling to you; you hadn’t realized how much you _missed_ this.

“Come. We’re almost there,” Satan beckons, waving you closer to him.

“Um…,” you hesitate, looking back towards the distant shore, suddenly feeling a bit apprehensive.

“Would you prefer to be back there with the rest of my brothers, playing swimming games for hours?” Satan asks, though his tone suggests he is teasing. “Mammon hadn’t taken his eyes off of you for even a split second since we arrived. I am thoroughly surprised he has not taken to running for the hills, calling your name when he notices you’re gone.”

Your eyes land upon the other six demons, happily shouting at each other and swimming; everyone except for Lucifer, that is, who stands with his arms crossed, shaking his head. Unable to help but laugh at the scene, you chuckle, smiling as you turn your attention back to the handsome blonde demon leading you towards what appears to be a hidden cave just off the shore. Waves lap gently nearby the entrance, the sand wet this far up indicating high tide is drawing near, but neither you nor he appears to notice.

The distraction of his brothers let Satan to get ahead of you, almost at the entrance to the cave, and your eyes slide to the taut, well-defined muscles of his back, his strong shoulder blades standing out and flexing slightly as he moves with purpose. It was the first time you had ever seen the demon, who always had his nose in a book, in only a swimsuit, and you had been as surprised as everyone else to discover what he had been so carefully hiding under that sweater and ill-fitting jacket that he refused to wear properly. 

Satan’s body had proven difficult to take your eyes off of, and he noticed the way your gaze lingered; his gaze, too, had lingered on your own body, taking in the curve of your waist and your hips, and the way your breasts bounced when you ran into the ocean. Deciding he wants you alone with him, he invited you to explore a small cavern he had discovered the last time he visited Diavolo’s magic beach eons ago, ecstatic to hear your lovely voice and beautiful head nodding in agreement.

Mind returning to the present moment, and as though he can feel your gaze upon him, Satan turns around then, flashing you a cheeky grin. Your face grows furiously hot, and not because the sun is relentlessly beating down upon you. Gesturing you closer, you pick up your pace, eager to see what he has planned for you. The pounding of your heart in your chest increases just a bit as you approach him and look carefully around before standing at the mouth of the cave.

“No need to worry,” Satan reassures you, sensing your unease. “It is perfectly safe. I have been here before. I explored it a few hundred years ago, when Diavolo created this beach.”

“If you say so,” you answer, hesitantly, feeling a bit doubtful as you peer into the darkened cave. 

Thankfully, some sunlight pours in, adding just enough light in the cave to be able to navigate through. Satan places a hand on your back, guiding you into the cavern; the gesture means to serve as a comforting touch, but instead makes you start in surprise, goosebumps darting across the expanse of your skin. He chuckles, taking his hand off of you.

“Feeling a little cold?” Satan teases with a wink.

The rush of blood to your cheeks causes your face to grow ever hotter, and you swear that if you start to blush even harder, you might just burst into flames. He chuckles softly once more, reaching for your hand to gently guide you forward into the cave, to bring you to the secret nook he had discovered all those years ago. Almost reluctantly, you follow the demon further in, turning back to the mouth of the cave one final time before heading deeper inside. The air grows a bit colder, more damp; the sand beneath your feet moist, making impressions of your footprints with each step.

Eventually - you’re unsure of exactly how much time later - Satan lets go of your hand, letting it drop to your side. He turns to face you, enthusiastically grinning; his face so full of glee, he looks slightly boyish, and you can’t help but to feel your face stretch into a happy smile of your own, his excitement contagious.

“Isn’t this great?” Satan asks you, taking both your hands in his.

“Um...yes?” you reply, smiling softly. “If you think it’s great, then I do too.”

“Glad to hear so,” he laughs. Giving you a twirl before letting both of your hands go, Satan smiles softly at you.

“I discovered this little hideaway in this cave when Diavolo first created this beach hundreds of years ago, to get away from Lucifer,” Satan explains, gesturing around.

He points to a large rock jutting out from the far south wall. “It even comes with a reading nook. Absolutely perfect!”

“But you didn’t bring any books with you, did you?” you hear yourself tease. Resisting the urge to clap your hand over your mouth at your slight brazenness, you look up at Satan, flashing him a sheepish smile instead.

“This is true,” he agrees, “I don’t have any of my favorite tomes to keep myself occupied for the moment… but I suppose I _do_ have an _adorable_ kitten I can play with.”

He winks _. Oh, fuck_. The blush returns, strong as ever, and you find yourself surprised to not be bursting into flames on the spot.

“I-I suppose so,” comes your stammering voice in reply, bringing a hand up to cup your own cheek. It’s furiously hot, almost feverishly so. Your heart begins to race in your chest at the potential implication behind his words, and you pray that he can’t hear how hard it pounds beneath your rib cage above the gentle lull of the waves lapping near the entrance.

Satan tucks a stray piece of hair behind your ear, his cheeky grin returning. His hand moves to cup your cheek, and the beat of your heart increases tenfold, as though someone is behind the wheel, revving the engine while in park. He, too, feels the beating of his own heart grow faster with each moment as his jewel-toned gaze moves to lock into yours, your beautiful face in his hand. His thumb moves to stroke your bottom lift softly, featherlight, barely touching the skin as he swallows.

“I’m happy to spend time alone with you, MC,” Satan murmurs, “away from all of my brothers. You look beautiful in that swimsuit.”

“I-I’m glad too,” you agree. “A-and, you look amazing as well. Wow. I-”

“-didn’t expect the bookworm to be so fit?” he finishes for you, his voice lilting in a tease. “I do work out, you know. Perhaps, we simply need to get to know each other more.”

“Yes, perhaps.”

Your eyes study his, the beautiful jade irises, the same color as the tropical ocean surrounding you outside, dare you to get lost in them. The temptation is raw, real, as you find yourself begin to give in, simply unable to look away. Satan finds himself in the same predicament, not wanting to tear his eyes away from yours, or your beautiful features: the curve of your cheek, the soft fullness of your lips, the enchanting shine of your eyes. Suddenly, he moves his gaze back towards the entrance of the cave, and your head turns, following his eyes to see where he is looking. The cavern suddenly feels cooler, a bit darker, and your eyes widen in fear.

“Kitten…,” Satan begins, trailing off. “I think our exit has been blocked.”

“Blocked?” You repeat the word in surprise. Satan shakes his head as he strokes your hair again, pulling you closer to him.

“It appears as though the tide has come in,” he explains. “High tide has reached the cave, and the entrance is blocked by water. It shouldn’t reach us in here, so we should be safe. However…”

“Yes?”

“The tides ebb and flow in six-hour cycles. That means we will be unable to exit from the cave until it is the low tide cycle, in about six hours or so.”

“Six hours?” If your eyes widen any further, they may just pop right out of your head. _Six hours alone with Satan?_ It is difficult to tell whether your body sings with excitement or anticipation...or perhaps both.

“Six hours, just about,” Satan repeats. “We will be safe, not to worry. However, I worry about you, kitten. I don’t want you getting cold, and you are hardly wearing anything.”

Reaching for your hand, he laces his fingers through yours, leading you to the structure by the wall and gesturing for you to sit. You follow, sitting on the cool rock; Satan sits next to you, bare thigh to bare thigh. A shiver runs down your spine at his touch, feeling his body so close to yours, more goosebumps erupting down your arms and legs. He frowns as you shudder, wrapping an arm around your shoulders, pulling your body in towards his.

“Sharing body heat is a good solution to keep you warm,” he explains. “Lay your head on my shoulder. Relax. I will keep you safe.”

Resting your hands in your lap, you lay your head on Satan’s shoulder, surprised at how soft his skin feels, the closeness of him and the intimacy of the gesture soothing your nerves and racing heart. He moves his hand closer by your neck, stroking your hair softly.

“Your skin is warm, kitten,” he murmurs. “Your heart is beating faster. Are you, perhaps, nervous?”

You lift your head to meet his eyes, and he notices the hesitant shine glinting in the fading light of the sun. Moving his hand from your hair, Satan places a few fingers under your chin, gently lifting your face to look up at his. He studies your lips, so full, so soft, so enticing; unable to stop himself, he finds his eyelids fluttering, moving his head closer to yours, pausing, his lips now mere inches from your own.

“Kitten…,” he breathes.

Satan crashes his lips against yours. His kiss is soft at first, just barely pressing against your own, as if testing the waters. He pulls back before kissing you again, a bit firmer, holding the kiss for a few seconds. When they leave yours, you find yourself hungry for more, aching to feel him as much as possible. You hook an arm behind his head, threading your fingers into his soft blonde locks, pulling his head down to yours. Your kiss is more fervent than his, a bit more lustful; mouth slightly open, and he can feel the desire burning behind it, his own twisting through his veins as he kisses you back. His tongue meets yours in a desirous dance, massaging the muscles over one another as your lips continue to bruise against his.

“Fuck, Kitten,” Satan murmurs against your skin.

Biting your bottom lip as he pulls away, the demon stands before you, pulling you to stand with him. His mouth finds yours in just mere seconds, backing you slowly against the wall, the space between your bodies nonexistent. Your leg hooks around his waist, and he groans, placing one hand behind your neck as the other traces softly along your thigh before moving to your hip, gripping you tightly. A moan escapes your lips into his, heart slamming into your chest, the driver pushing the pedal to the metal as the race begins.

“Fuck,” Satan curses once more, pressing himself ever closer. 

His cock twitches beneath his bathing suit, the hardened member straining against the constricting fabric, his desire more than obvious, pressed against the soft skin of your thigh. He groans louder, not bothering to conceal the way he feels, mind clouding over with thoughts of spreading your legs and ramming into you without abandon, chasing his release. The hand gripping your hip trails slowly upward, traveling along the generous curve of your waist, his movements graceful like a skilled cartographer outlining the sensual map of your body. Fingers slip under the band of your bikini top, gliding slowly over the soft mound of your breast. 

A wanton gasp falls from your lips onto his, and he grins, finally but reluctantly pulling his mouth from yours to rest at the junction of your neck and shoulder, biting into the sensitive skin there and sucking on it, eager to leave a mark. Again, you shudder at the touch, your moan more lewd this time, more sensual, and Satan can’t get enough. How badly he wants to hear you sing for him, coaxing those delicious sounds out of you as he gives in to satiate the hunger growing within, between your hips and his own. He knows you feel the fire too, the way your head drops back when he squeezes your breast, rolling the hardened bud of your nipple between his thumb and his forefinger.

“I was mistaken,” Satan purrs against your skin. “It appears I don’t have an adorable kitten with me. Quite the opposite. It appears as though I have a very _naughty_ kitten on my hands. Isn’t that right?”

The demon continues to grope your breast, savoring your lewd cry of pleasure that rings out against the stillness of the cave in response.

“My, my, pet. If you moan any louder, and I’m going to think you _want_ to be found before we get to enjoy our time alone.”

Removing his hand from your breast, Satan trails it down your body, slowly, tantalizing. You bring your head forward as your chest rises and falls rapidly, your breaths panting, fueled by unadulterated want and need. Your body teems with sensual desire, and you can feel the wetness between your legs, soaking into the flimsy fabric of your bathing suit bottoms. Satan’s hand travels down the expanse of your torso, gliding over your abdomen, causing you to inhale sharply. Every nerve ending in your body is alight with electricity, and each trace of his touch sparks against your skin, making you want more and more.

What feels like eons later, though in actuality is a mere few seconds stretched across the delicate flow of time, his hand stops just above the drawstring bottoms strung low on your hips. A dark grin twists his handsome features into a teasing look, drinking in the way you look at him, as though you may burst at any second. 

“Such a good pet,” Satan purrs, gripping the back of your neck just a little tighter. “I can _see_ just how _badly_ you want me, with that look on your face. If only I could freeze it forever, it’s so _fucking_ sexy.”

Savoring the moment just a little while longer, his hand slips beneath the waistband, teasing at the delicate skin there as another lust-filled gasp falls from your lips. His fingers move further down, and he moans loudly, unable to stop himself as he feels your abundant wetness, all for him. He rubs at your clit, the wet, swollen bundle of nerves practically begging for his touch. Your hand drops from his hair to his back, raking your nails down the taut muscle of his shoulder blades as your head drops forward, moaning into his neck. Smirking, he slides two fingers inside your core, pumping and curling them slowly, wanting to drive you absolutely wild.

“I knew you wanted me as soon as I caught you staring back on the beach,” Satan says breathily, his voice thick and dripping with lust, filled with honey. “Rest assured, I want you just as badly, my sweet kitten.”

Satan moves his hand from your neck to find your own, bringing it to the front of his swim trunks where his cock continues to strain against them. He pulls his other hand from between your legs, and you release a needy whine at the loss, aching to feel him inside you. Stepping back, his cheeky grin returns as he gestures to his bathing suit.

“Won’t you be a good girl, kitten, and take these off for me?” he prompts, beckoning you towards him.

“Yes, of course,” you hear yourself say, your voice barely above a whisper.

“Excellent.”

Standing from the rock, you sink to your knees in the sand before him. Your hands reach to the waistband of his swim trunks, dipping your fingers just underneath before pulling them down slowly. His cock is finally freed, and you eye it hungrily, just barely stopping yourself from leaning forward to take him into your mouth, your cheeks hollowing around him as he slams into the back of your throat…

“What’s the matter, kitten?” Satan prods, looking down at you. He knows exactly what you’re thinking, and he’s more than happy to indulge.

“So hungry, so needy for my cock, hm?” he continues. “Naughty thing. Here I was, trying to keep you warm until the tide recedes… but you’re just a needy little _slut_ , simply _salivating_ at the chance for me to fuck you as soon as an opportunity is presented to you. I’m more than happy to oblige, pet, but first… show me you deserve my cock.”

Wrapping his fingers into your hair, Satan yanks on it, forcing your head up to look at his. His free hand moves to his cock, wrapping around it and stroking himself as he pulls your head closer, resting the tip against your lips.

“Open your mouth,” he commands, groaning as he watches you comply. “ _Good girl_.”

Pleased with your obedience, Satan pats your head, stroking your hair a few times before plunging his cock deep into the back of your throat, and hard. The sudden intrusion causes the muscles of your throat to protest, causing you to gag, tears running down your face. His grip on your hair tightens, snapping his hips into your face at a relentless pace, head dropping back in pleasure at the feeling of his cock slamming deep into your mouth, your head moving in perfect tandem with the frenzied rhythm of his thrusts.

“Oh, _fuck_ , kitten,” he husks, barely suppressing a groan of pleasure. 

Satan continues his movements for a little while longer before pulling himself out of your mouth slowly, panting heavily. You feel yourself gasping, inhaling sharply, running your tongue over your reddened, swollen lips, dampened with saliva. Using his grip on your hair, he yanks you up to standing, pulling you in for a deep kiss, dancing his tongue with yours.

“Such a good girl,” he praises, tracing his thumb over your lip. “Now…”

His hands move to untie the strings of your bottoms, letting them drop to the ground.

“Keep being a good girl for me, kitten, and turn around,” Satan instructs.

Nodding, you obey his command, turning around slowly. He presses against you, chest to your back, teasing his cock at your slick entrance. Your body aches for him, practically quivering in anticipation. Grabbing both of your wrists, he raises them above you, effectively forcing you to bend over as he slides his cock into you, moaning as he settles into your constricting warmth.

“ _Fuck_ , kitten,” Satan moans. “You’re so hot, wet, and tight for me. I can feel you _throbbing_ . Your tight little pussy is just _begging_ for my cock to stretch your aching hole, isn’t it?”

Not bothering to wait for your response, he snaps his hips into you without warning, setting a fast, frenzied pace. His free hand reaches up towards your shoulder, and he digs his nails into your skin, raking them down harshly, leaving angry red scratches in their wake. A high-pitched pleasurable cry, practically bordering on an absolute scream of pleasure, tears from your throat, pushing your hips back against his to match his cadence, the sound of skin smacking against skin echoing throughout the cavern. Satan growls at the sounds, savoring the way your body sings for him, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as he leans over you.

“Such a noisy thing, aren’t you?” he rumbles into your ear, warm breath tickling your skin as you shudder. “Do you _want_ them to find us?”

“N-no, I-” you start to cry out in response, finding your words cut off as Satan yanks your hair roughly, forcing your head to turn as your eyes meet his.

“No? To me, kitten, it appears as though you’d _enjoy_ being found, being fucked into like this, your slutty little body being used as my own personal cocksleeve.”

Satan nips your ear, bringing his free hand to press two fingers at your lips.

“Open your mouth and suck,” he commands. “Perhaps that will keep you quiet.”

Obediently, your mouth opens, taking in his fingers eagerly. Your moans and gasps of pleasure are muted as your tongue runs over his fingers, licking them up and down, closing your mouth around them and moving your head over them.

“That’s a good girl,” Satan purrs.

Thrusts growing more frenzied by the second, a growl sounds from deep within his chest; louder this time, teeming with twisted, carnal desire as he furiously chases his release. Eager to coax out your own, he loosens his hold on your hair, sliding his hand down between your legs to rub your slick, swollen clit, eliciting a delicious, muted moan. Satan rubs faster, his mouth finding purchase on your neck, sinking his teeth in, pounding into you harder and harder.

“A-ah! Mmph!”

Your cries nearly push Satan over the edge, and he ruts into you desperately, his release drawing nearer with each passing second. You can feel the telltale tightening of your pelvic muscles around his cock, signaling your oncoming release, and his moans grow louder, more high-pitched, not bothering to attempt to conceal his own sounds of pleasure. 

“I changed my mind, kitten. I want to hear you positively _scream_ for me as I bring you to places of ecstasy, your cries of pleasure drawing the attention of all my brothers,” he growls. “Perhaps they will walk in as I am still fucking you, and we can show them just whose pet you are as they listen to my name falling helplessly from your lips in the throes of release. _Mine_.”

Pulling his fingers from your mouth, he raises the arm back, bringing a hand down sharply to smack your ass. The loud crack of your skin rings out against the still quiet of the cavern, save for the sinful sounds of hips snapping into hips, skin against skin; hissing in pain as the sting of the smack burns into your skin, you turn your head to look at Satan, meeting his gaze as you begin to speak.

“ _Yes_ , I _will_ ,” you breathe. “I will scream your name until my throat protests, and I cannot any longer…”

“ _Good girl_.”

Satan’s praising words come out as a hungry snarl, so _close_ to release, the fire pooling low in his stomach, between his hips. Rubbing your clit harder, faster, he moves faster still, animalistic in the way he continues to thrust into you, _so close_.

“ _Cum for me_ , my pretty little sex kitten,” Satan rumbles.

As though on command, your orgasm washes over you in waves of pleasure. Your body shudders, head dropping back as a loud scream tears from your throat, the two syllables of his name falling endlessly from your lips, digging your nails into the palms of your hands. 

Satan drops his head back, moaning loudly, relishing the sounds of your screams slicing through the tranquil air surrounding you. His own release finds him as your walls grip his cock perfectly, growling into your ear one final time as he fills you with his seed, pumping into you until the feeling begins to ebb, the sun beginning to sink under the horizon behind you as hazy twilight fills the cavern.

Pressing a kiss to your shoulder, Satan releases your wrists from his grip, chest heaving as he pants heavily against your back. He rises slowly, straightening himself, pulling you up gently with him and wrapping his arms around your waist. Kissing your cheek, he grins, still panting.

“Well, fuck, kitten,” Satan breathes. “Perhaps I’ll have to sneak you away from my brothers more often. Now, let’s get dressed, in case someone did hear and plans to come rescue us.”

Moving to reach for his swim trunks discarded a few feet away, a phone ringing shrilly suddenly rings out. Your eyes widen, watching Satan reach into the pocket of his bathing suit to pull out his D.D.D., Mammon’s name flashing across the screen.

“You had your phone this whole time?” you ask incredulously.

“Sometimes, even a demon as intelligent as me forgets things, especially in the company of such a beautiful, naughty little kitten,” Satan answers simply, shrugging his shoulders with a sheepish grin.

Sliding his thumb across the screen to answer Mammon’s call, Satan brings it up to his ear, grinning and winking at you as he pulls his bathing suit up over his hips.

“Mammon? Yes, MC and I are in the cavern, stuck in high tide…”


End file.
